AniMoments Transformers: Animated drabbles
by CoraxOnyx
Summary: TF-Ani: These are all less than 600 words and written to answer prompts for the TF:Ani community on LiveJournal. The prompt will be listed in the chapter title. All stories are rated K .
1. Falling not Failing Prompt: Heroes

The first: A true drabble of 95 words. Set during the inevitable press conference after the events of _Transform and Roll Out._

Falling not Failing

"_Hey Prime?"_

"_Yes Bumblebee?"_

"_How long do we have to stand here like this?"_

"_Until Dr. Sumdac and the Mayor are done talking."_

"_But my arm servos are starting to tighten up."_

"_You can put your arm down, Bumblebee."_

"_I would, but the humans keep waving at me."_

"_Why not try smiling and nodding if your arm is tired?"_

"_Oh, OK."_

"_Hey Prime?"_

"_Yes Bumblebee?"_

"_When you fell, were you scared?"_

"_No…relieved."_

"_Say what?"_

"_I knew that you, the Allspark and the Earth were safe. Why be afraid?" _

"_Good point."_

"_Landing hurt, though."_

"_Yeah, skip that next time."_

"_I'll try."_


	2. Der Jaeger Prompt: Memory

Der Jaeger

_The hunter addresses his prey. Lockdown wanted you to hear his side of the story. Say what you like about him, but he insists that he is providing a valuable service in a difficult market. This story is set after Lockdown captures Prime in The Thrill of the Hunt, probably while he's tying him up, I expect._

I miss the war.

No, really, I do. I know, you're thinking it's probably easier for me to conduct business in these soft, peaceful times, and it is. But I've never been interested in doing things the easy way.

I like a challenge. And I like the upgrades I can get when two well resourced R&D departments are coming up with creative ways to eliminate one another. Peacetime trophies are nice. Hey, I'm not going to turn down a sweet tool like that axe of yours. But wartime upgrades, they're the best. Hologram cloak, chainsaw, even this sweet EMP generator are all compliments of your valiant fight against Decepticon tyranny. Thanks.

You see, when the work dried up on Cybertron, I had to move on and work for whoever was paying. That's inefficient to my way of thinking. When I work for organics all I get is payment. Fine enough, a mechanism's got to refuel, but not really satisfying. So when I got the call from the Decepticons I leapt at the chance to go after you. You're my first real contract since the war.

In a way, I should be grateful to you. Thanks to your little stunt, this sector of the galaxy is going to get really interesting. You've opened boundless opportunity to me, Optimus Prime. Too bad you won't be around to enjoy the action. I promise, though, every time I use this axe, I'll remember you. I'm the only one left who remembers a lot of these 'bots. You Autobots seem desperate to forget your wounds. Somehow think forgetting'll help you heal. But the Decepticons, they always remember an injury. Too bad for you.

Anyway, I've got a call to make, and we've both got a long trip. I can't stand here chatting. Enjoy your nap. I imagine it's the last you'll get for a long time.


	3. Bounded in a Nutshell Prompt: Truth

Bounded in a Nutshell

_Sometimes being true to yourself means returning to first principles, even for a villian. Warning: Shakespeare. The theme was "be true to yourself". This is a Megatron moment right before he reveals himself to Sumdac in_ Blast from the Past.

Megatron, lord of the Decepticons brooded. He had been brought low at his moment of ascendance. And now, humbled and surrounded by enemies and traitors he was forced to rely on the unwitting goodwill of a pitifully primitive organic for his existence.

Megatron had been prevented from finding the Allspark, thwarted in his attempt to destroy the Autobots, and his useful little slave 'bot had been destroyed. A minor setback, but it loomed large considering the confinement of his current situation. Even if he chose to reveal himself to Dr. Sumdac, might it not do more harm than good? He realized that he was sulking and looked around the lab for something to distract him.

The Tutor-bot was in the lab for reformatting again, as were three large rubbery broken robotic animals. Idly he activated the teaching machine.

"Now Sari, if you take the sodium sample and immerse it in the H2O, you should discover an interesting exothermic reaction. Wait! No…not the whole block! Frrzzzkth…shkzzz…" it twitched and shook itself. "My apologies, Lord Megatron, where were we?"

"Sharing files on Earth literature," Megatron said shortly. "We stopped in the English Renaissance."

"Yes," the Tutor-bot said activating its display screen, showing the painting of a dark haired man in an antique costume. "The greatest of the English Renaissance writers was William Shakespeare. In fact, many consider him to be the greatest writer of all time."

"Indeed?" Greatness interested Megatron, even in tool-using monkeys. "Why was this?"

"Shakespeare was intensely creative in his use and production of language. He added over 1700 words to the English language, also many well known phrases and expressions such as, "To thine own self be true".

Megatron cross-checked the Tutor-bot's information against the global data network; this Shakespeare's work, now that he was aware of it, did appear to be everywhere.

"What else did he do? Was he a mighty ruler to be remembered so widely?" Megatron asked.

"No, my Lord, he only wrote plays and poems," the Tutor-bot replied.

"And others spread his word with conquest?" That seemed to be a common enough pattern on this planet.

"No, my Lord, Shakespeare's plays tell stories that all humans can understand. They spread his words and stories by sharing them," the Tutor-bot said.

"I see," Megatron said softly. It was how he had spread the Decepticon ideal; with stories that all Cybertronians could understand. His were stories of strength and glory. And those who believed them shared his vision of a universe under their command. His words, his stories, these were his first tools. He had named his movement for the word's power to cloud the truth. _Decepticon_.

Deception was the key. A small twist in perception and your enemy is your friend. This Dr. Sumdac would serve him well. Megatron would use him and his primitive technology to create a new army. He would create a new body. He would seize the Allspark and destroy the Autobots. And then he would return and conquer Cybertron. He would share his truth with the universe, Megatron triumphant. He almost laughed at the pleasant image.

The Tutor-bot was again idle. But local sensors indicated Dr. Sumdac moving down the hall. Slowly Megatron smiled. It was unfamiliar to his face, but he needed the disarming expression. For hadn't Shakespeare said, "That one may smile and smile and be a villain; At least I'm sure it may be so in Denmark"?

"And also in Detroit," said Megatron to himself as the door slid open.


	4. Regrettable Prompt: Regret

Author's Note: I know, again with the Decepticons. It's funny but their voices seem much clearer to me with these prompts than the Autobots. I guess I have trouble writing gloomy good guys. I prefer defiant bad ones.

Here's a quote that helped inspire this one in an ironic way.

"The perfect man uses his mind as a mirror.

It grasps nothing. It regrets nothing.

It receives, but does not keep."

--Chuang Tzu

Regrettable

"What do you regret?" the still, small voice asked.

"What SHOULD I regret?" I replied at last.

"Treachery?" the voice suggested.

"That was evolution in action. The inferior fall. The strong rise." I don't doubt my methods. They accomplish my ends.

"Delay?" the voice continued the litany.

"Unavoidable." Patience is ever my watchword. All things are possible and I can wait.

"Cowardice?" the voice asked slyly.

"Prudence." Superior skill does not always prevail against overwhelming power. I strive for control, not wanton destruction. It is important to choose your moment.

"Failure?" the voice intoned.

"Impossible!" I still function. The prize still exists. It will be mine.

"Then what do you regret?" the voice pressed for an answer.

"I am STARSCREAM, Leader of the Decepticons. I do what I must to achieve my destiny. I regret NOTHING!"

I wish I knew where I was, though.


End file.
